totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Poem
When Jasmine is not in the best of moods, Shawn is determined to cheer her up. To do so, the boy decides to write something special for his girlfriend. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Just leave me alone!" Jasmine growled as she stormed away. The girl was having that special time of month, and this one was especially painful. "I'm trying to help you!" Shawn followed her, "I hate seeing you upset. Plus, if you're so unhappy and zom-" "Enough with the zombies!" the Australian snapped before going in her room and slamming the door. "Gosh. Jasmine is really upset." Shawn scratched his arm, "And I really want to help her. But how? I barely know anything about women!" The boy began to think when an idea hit him. or rather, an idea of where to get information from. "The internet! Of course. That's where I get a huge amount of zombie Intel from. So its gotta have something about girls!" With that Shawn began his mission to find a way to help Jasmine feel better. He looked all over the internet until he could find a way that couldn't end in zombie infection. After all, chocolates and flowers could be laced with disease. Finally, he found a suitable option. "A love poem! That's perfect!" Shawn exclaimed. The boy rushed for a sheet of paper and pencil. He sat down in a chair ready to write until he realized something rather important. He had absolutely no idea how to make poetry. Sure he learned it in school, but he had better things to retain than that. So he had to return to the internet and learn how to write such rhymes. "I hope I'm not turned while I'm distracted with this." Shawn hoped as he took in information. Eventually he decided he had enough and began to write the poem. It took hours to find the right words. Shawn's focus on making Jasmine happy was rivaling that which he gave to his prepping. But it was finally finished and when it was, Shawn was really excited. "Oh Jasmine..." Shawn raced up the stairs and knocked on the door, "I have something that I know you'll like." "What." Jasmine deadpanned as she abruptly opened the rectangle known as a door. "I've been working on this for a long time." Shawn beamed at the piece of paper. "What? Is it some bunker thing?" Jasmine scoffed, "Shawn, sorry, but I don't care." "No! No! It's a poem. I made special for you." the boyfriend quickly explained. His lover seemed surprised at this, and proceeded to swipe the paper away and read its contents aloud. The zombies are coming! The zombies are coming! Well, you know what, that can wait. Cause right now I'm with my Jasmine. A girl who's so darn great. She's adventurous and kind. And she can really pack a punch. She's the only one I really care about becoming a zombie's lunch. If a zombie came to eat us. I'd make you save yourself. Because I love you, Jasmine. Much more than myself. "So... I know that wasn't very good." Shawn nervously chuckled, "But did it at least cheer you up? Because-" The prep-per was cut off not by her angrily snapping, but by a big ol' bear hug. "Oh Shawn." the tall teen put down her boyfriend, "I'm sorry for acting more viscous than a rabid Tasmanian devil. The poem was just lovely. Thank you." "Yes! I did it!" Shawn fist pumped, "Never thought I would do anything romantic at any point in my life, but I did it! Jasmine gave Shawn a big kiss, "Tell ya what, as soon as my blasted period ends, let's go exploring in some forest somewhere. I think it'll be one fun adventure." "Now that's a better plan than any I've had in prep of an apocalypse." Shawn sweetly smiled. Category:Drama stories